Lumine's Secret Lab Discovered
"Hey guys, I heard you like to space? Well, about half of us are comin' back down from the Moon for a rest and refit and we got lots of juicy goodies to share from upstairs." - Poor 11th anon did not know what was coming Brace yourselves, this is a creepy one. July 15-18th, 22XX Half the 11th Battalion were scheduled to return to Earth after collecting samples from Sigma Palace. All of them were eager for the latest gossip intel, while sharing theirs. With modded Mechaniloids and silly videos, nothing weird happened. The next day, an 11th anon asked for 16th to have a look at one of their samples, a chunk of those purple crystal spikes from the palace. Rough analysis indicated these were power-generated crystals, and R&D confirmed those are actually Enhanced Energen Crystals (EE-Crystals for short), a Force Metal alternative with the feature of being programmable. The sample was programmed to redirect energy to an unknown place, but as the chunk was too small, source code was left incomplete. Nonnies contacted the mods to route the thread to Command, which they promptly did. In the same day, Zero went to the Moon to join the remaining members of the 11th still camped there. Nonnies took advantage of this opportunity to post Zero porn. July 19th, 22XX Palette posted a preliminary report of the mission. Everything was very calm and boring at first, enemy Mechaniloids retired, no casualties. With more samples in R&D, EE-Crystal coordinates were given to on-duty Hunters and they led to an abandoned laboratory, built a bit before the Eighth Uprising. 16th took control of the lab computers and found blueprints of some armors, buildings, reploids and stuff marked as "Jewels", all hexagon-shaped. There was also some readings talking about a queen, drones and workers, with, together with all those hexagonal stuff, had a distinctive bee motif. Nonnies soon speculated that Lumine, dead or alive, was in search of a "queen" for his "hive" and only a first-generation Reploid would fit, which means X or Zero was his target. And Zero was on site. Axl starts to freak out. Soon hexagonal warehouses were found, four of them: the first had open recharger capsules with newgens similar to Lumine, but winged and heavy armored. Despite the rechargers working normally, all winged Lumines looked dead. Axl continues to freak out and tells anon to get away, but Comstaff orders to continue investigation. The second warehouse contained closed recharged capsules containing exact Lumine replicas, alive but sleeping; the third contained hollow and clear EE-Crystals with "larval" reploids inside, alive but harmless; the fourth had something anon called "the queen's chambers". Nonnies started to get desperate and beg to Command to order to destroy that damned place. No orders issued. The 11th anon who found the winged Lumines checked for evidences of functionality on them, and found that the next periodical activation of the drones was due to the next minute. They started to run away while reporting to meme, but the drones went on-line on a base Mechaniloid intelligence level and caught 11th anon with tentacles and slime. Drones ran a "queen compatibility test", but nonnie was deemed incompatible and set free. Because things weren't creepy enough, Zero went missing. Axl almost went against Comstaff orders and was going to Jakob, but Layer sent an order for on-base Hunters to stand down. Soon after, a Sisanon read a peak of energy from the Gateway station, noting it got infested by partially-destroyed zombie Lumines. Only then Comstaff sent orders to abort the mission and find Zero. Alia set up the emergency beam-out systems and got half the 11th back to Earth. Zero got captured and possessed by the drones, who started to take control of him and used his body to demand X be given to him/them. However, the control wasn't absolute and Zero, most specifically, his virus, was fighting back. In the meantime, Alia found him and teleported him straight to the medbay. Axl, with X's worried authorization, shot Zero point-blank in the head to end the possession. Zero soon went down and was put on stasis by Lifesavers. July 20, 22XX Recovery schedule is projected at around 36 hours and Zero's going to be fine. Still, X is obviously and understandably in the middle of a BSOD, requesting Axl's support, who promptly obliges. Lifesaver's report here. Speculation on Zero's Maverick status begun, to the disgust of many anons. Layer sent a summation of the incident, with more details about X as the intended "queen", the "jewels" and the armors. 11th anon from the drone capsules is alive and well and gives more details about the slime, which is bizarrely similar to honey and gives no aftereffects. This page will be updated if necessary. Category:Events